


Winter joy

by Tearsforthefallen



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: And Much More - Freeform, Bathing Suits, F/M, Friendship, Garcy Secret Santa 2020, Multi, New Years, Post-Rittenhouse, flasks, lucy and Flynn are married, lucy is cold, the ocean, toasts, wintery - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsforthefallen/pseuds/Tearsforthefallen
Summary: The year is almost up and the time team decide to celebrate it with a polar swim. Brrrrr
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Winter joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitcat300](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitcat300/gifts).



> Happy holidays Kitcat300.  
> Hope you are all doing well this Christmas.  
> This was something I did with friends and it’s one of my fondest memories. It is really cold in the sea at this time of year. :)
> 
> Stay safe and healthy  
> A

Lucy shivers and pulls her coat close. She can’t believe she let Flynn talk her into this. Although it would be worth the warm apple pie he promised.

Evening was falling on the San Francisco bay and her bathing suit won’t really appropriate clothing to go outside

**Damn you Garcia** . 

All she asked for was a small, calm holiday season, instead she gets to freeze her toes off on New years eve. 

“If you’re done sulking over there, we’re going to have a toast,” Jiya yells from where the others are standing in a circle. Lucy adjusts her coat for the last time and walks over and stands next to her husband.”You know you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” Flynn whispers in her ear and wraps an arm around her shoulder. Lucy turns her head and gives him a look of disbelief.

“Seriously? We’ve been through so much. I’m not not going to swim in the sea. I wouldn't hear the end of it from Wyatt and plus where’s the fun in that?” She mumbles quickly before Connor starts speaking.

Holding up his flask, he toast to the new year & good health. Next it's Denise's turn. 

“Although we met in unfortunate circumstances, I wouldn't want it any other way. You all are my family. To another good year. Cheers.” 

After that came Wyatt, Rufus and Jiya. All had similar toasts. 

”You all thought I was going to kill you, which in my book is not a good first impression. 

But you took time to get to know me. And because of you, I’ve changed. You’ve helped me become a better person,so thank you. All of you. Here’s to a good and peaceful year.” Flynn’s eyes are lined with silver. He quickly blinks them away and gives Lucy his full attention. She clears her throat & takes a deep breath.

“A journal may have brought us together & it may have showed us how to defeat Rittenhouse but a simple journal cannot build & create a friendship like ours.” Lucy looks at each of them.

“It can’t tell us who to hate, who to like & who to love.” Her gaze lingers on Flynn. “We created this bond. This family. And I am happy & grateful for every moment we have together. Thank you for having my back. Here’s to another year without Rittenhouse. Cheers.”

She downs her drink & relishes the warmth that spreads throughout her body. 

“Guys, It’s almost midnight.” Wyatt calls out looking at his watch. “30 seconds. Get ready to run. 

Lucy grabs Flynn’s hand & gives it a squeeze. The smile on his face is worth the cold. 

“5… 4… 3...2… 1… Happy New year!”

Their cheers ring out as they run towards the water and into a new year.

  
  



End file.
